It's The End Of The World
by hellsintro
Summary: A short story that came to me listening to the song "It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine " by REM. It's Dean/Castiel so if that doesn't tickle your fancy don't bother. It contains a few spoilers for season 4 so. Think that's it.


It was the end of the world as we know it, but at the moment Dean Winchester didn't give a flying fuck. He felt fine, no better then fine. In fact he felt like he was flying. He had everything he had ever wanted in his arms. Love, peace, comfort, a warm body. A body that didn't happen to belong to the being that inhabited it at the moment. Castiel was amazing in every sense of the word. Strong, graceful, with an endless amount of love to offer, and above all else: permanent, which was what Dean needed more then anything else.

In all his life Dean had never had anything that lasted. He lost everything. First it was his home and his mom then his father and his brother. Women came and went. Nothing ever stuck around to care for Dean. To love him. But this was just his life. No one could love Dean; it was not unconditional. After all look at who he was. A cocky bastard that would have endless one night stands with a promise to call but never would. He had killed people. Had tortured an uncountable number of souls. Hell, he had started the fucking apocalypse. How could anyone ever love him?

But someone did. A very holy person at that. When he had first met Castiel he had certain expectations concerning angels (even if he never actually believed) but Castiel had crushed all of those believes. Angels were not fluffy winged saviors, no; they were soldiers who followed orders without question. Emotionless. That had come straight from the horse's mouth – so to speak. However, it had flip-flopped on him again. All the sudden, it seemed, Castiel began to question his orders, to _doubt_. Uriel had even told Dean that Castiel carried for him more then he should have. That's how it had started. This, well to be frank, relationship.

Learning that Castiel cared for him had gave Dean a concerning warm feeling. A feeling that steadily grew as he, admit begrudgingly, started to trust Cas. And it kept growing as Castiel showed just how much he believed in him, how he started to trust him with more then he should have, how he put he put his own grace on the line for Dean. That warm feeling enveloped him in a calming cocoon. It kept him sane in times when he felt like everything was going to hell. Which, in a way, it was. It was around this time that Dean began to realize just how beautiful the angel really was. Other feelings began to manifest themselves. Ones he would have never thought he could ever have for an angel, a _male_ angel at that. Desire. Lust. Need. He now looked forward to the times when the angel would just pop up. Although, they became increasingly awkward as his gaze would linger in places that it really shouldn't have. That was until the day Castiel returned his feelings.

It had seemed like any other time the angel just appeared. Dean had been in a cheap motel room cleaning his weapons, while Sam was out to do a little research at the local library, when Cas showed up beside the door. Dean had looked up, letting his eyes drag over the body standing a few feet away from him donning his ever-present trench coat. (He was now so accustomed to the unexpected visits that he no longer jumped.) There was something off about the angel. He didn't have that completely unshakable manor about him anymore. He actually seemed nervous; something Dean had never seen the angel be. There weren't many emotions he had seen. Anger had been one that he had provoked a few times. Regret had been another he had seen, especially that one time when he had talked about having to wipe out a whole town just to save a seal. He had even seen distress. But had never seen the angel nervous and it put him on the edge. After all what could make a fucking Angel of The Lord nervous? It couldn't be anything good. So Dean had braced himself for what was to come.

Castiel took a deep breath. "Dean there is something I need to tell you." Dean nodded sensing the seriousness that the situation held. "Alright, lay it on me." Cas licked his lips before taking another deep breath and joining Dean on the bed. He sat down on the edge and turned to face Dean. "I have fallen in love with you Dean Winchester." He had said it with his most grave and serious look on his face, his voice mirroring the same, that Dean almost had the urge to laugh with the irony of it. Except for the fact that the angel, that _Castiel_, had just confessed his undying love for him. Okay so he might not have said it as such, but that was not really what was important here. A few slow moving seconds later Dean snapped out of his immobilizing shock he had been in to utter some very intelligent words. "H-huh?!" Castiel kept his gaze steady directed at those green eyes. "I said I love you." He replied. Dean swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He didn't really know what to say. However, at that moment realization kicked in. Suddenly all those strange comforting feelings he had been experiencing made since. It was love. He was in love with Castiel. Dean was less disturbed by the idea then he thought he would have been. A big smile split across his face. And for once he didn't question, he didn't try to squash down the happiness, for once in his life he embraced it whole and completely, he put his faith in it. "I love you too, Cas." With that a small but passionate smile graced Castiel's face. Dean leaned forward to press his lips against the other's in a warm kiss. Cas returned the kiss and it felt so right. In that moment they both came to know everything they had ever wanted in the other.

Dean looked back at the moment with a fond smile upon his features. He looked down at the face that had brought him so much. They were lying in bed together, not doing anything in particular, just resting and enjoying the other's company. Cas leaned up for a kiss, which was happily returned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.**_


End file.
